Blind Date
by BAM Aesthetic
Summary: RaiKim. What happens when Keiko and Clay set up Kimiko and Raimundo on a series of different blind dates?
1. Damsel in Distress

Blind Date

Disclaimer: I'll own XS once you give me the papers to sign. Anyone? Anyone? Ugh, I guess not.

* * *

Chapter One – Damsel in Distress

_Hey Keiko! _

_Ugh, I'm so tired of waiting around for Rai to make the first move. I'm about to burst! I _can't _take it! I'm about to tell him about how I feel about him, first. Ahhh, should I? _

_Write me back, I'm distressed, _

_Kimiko_

Kimiko had barely pressed the "Send" button, when she heard the noise signifying that she had received mail. Keiko had already sent a reply!

…Alright, so maybe it took around five minutes, but since Kimiko was sitting in front of the computer the whole time just waiting for a reply, it wouldn't have mattered how long it took anyway. The fact stays that Kimiko had indeed received a reply, which stated the following:

_Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko! _

_No, no, no, no, no. Promise me that you will NOT make the first move. Let Raimundo be a man and make the first move, first! Give it about another week. _

_Don't do anything rash! _

_Keiko_

Kimiko groaned in frustration. She had been waiting for so long already. She truly felt that she was going insane. Insane, I tell you! INSANE!

"Did I happen to hear a damsel in distress?" Kimiko quickly shut her laptop closed, recognizing the voice that came from the doorway behind her. She quickly turned around to see that Raimundo, Omi and Clay were standing outside, peeking into her room. Obviously, they all heard her groan in frustration.

"I'm fine," Kimiko mumbled.

"Are you sure, there, little lady? You sounded awful like my Uncle Boris wrestlin' when he tried wrestlin' a bear."

"Sure, I'm fine, fine, fine; absolutely dandy!" Kimiko showed them some teeth to try to convince them of how fine she really was. She really wanted to reply to Keiko's e-mail. Raimundo produced a sound that basically said, _Kimiko it's obvious that you're lying, and that we don't believe you, but out of the kindness of our hearts, we'll ignore how crazy you just sounded._

"Alright, then, just making sure," was what Raimundo actually said out loud, following the noise. He gave her a weird look before the three boys walked off.

"What is the matter with Kimiko?" Kimiko heard Omi say once he thought that they were out of earshot. She sighed to herself and opened her laptop again. She then started typing her response to Keiko.

_Keiiikooo! _

_I think I just scared him. The three boys walked past my room just now and I told them that I was dandy. DANDY! It's like I was the chameleon-bot, except… really me! _

_Raimundo isn't doing _anything. _I'm getting tired of being a sitting duck. _

_I need some spice in my life, haha. _

_Kimi _

And finally after a few minutes, the reply:

_Jeez, Kimiko. What took you so long to reply? _

_Oh, right. The boys passed by your room! HAHA! _

_Anyways, if you need some spice in your life, you're in luck. Shiro-kun has a cousin that knows a guy that knows a guy that wants to hook his friend up with someone, like on a blind date. I kind of mentioned you :P _

_Let me know if you're up for it! _

_Keiko_

"WHAT?" Kimiko exclaimed loudly then she quickly covered her mouth. She ran to the door and checked both sides of the hallway to see if anyone heard her. Seeing that nobody did, she ran back to her laptop and reread the message. _A blind date?_, she thought. _Oh, Keiko, Keiko, Keiko, what were you thinking? No, I do not want to go on a blind date. But then again, it could be fun… _

She shook her head then looked outside her window. She saw the three boys playing soccer, and she spotted Raimundo.

_No. No, of course I don't want to go on a blind date… _

* * *

A/N: I'm going at this fic differently from how I usually do… 'specially the XS fics. Usually there's a holiday, and usually it's a one-shot. BUT I've decided to try and make this a longer one. Goodie, right? Well, folks, be a doll and review after you read. Thankssss!


	2. What's There to Think About?

Chapter Two – What's There To Think About?

Raimundo kicked the soccer ball, exchanging his use of his legs. Up and down, the ball went. Bounce, bounce, bounce…

Meanwhile, Clay was sitting down on the ground, watching his friend as he did this. Omi had gone inside to meditate.

"Thank goodness Omi went inside," Clay started. Raimundo did not divert his eyes or his attention from the soccer ball, though Clay knew that he was paying attention to what he was saying.

"Why is that, Clay?"

"Well, because… because I've been meanin' to talk to you, par'ner. It's about you and Kimiko." Raimundo's eyes suddenly widened, and he lost his concentration causing him to accidentally kick the soccer ball away from him. Clay lassoed the ball back to them, and Raimundo took the ball to sit on it. Once he faced his companion again, he found the most amused look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked Clay, annoyed.

"Well, it's because you're what one'd call 'love-struck.'" He chuckled.

"_You're _love-struck!" Raimundo retorted.

"Calm down there, Rai. I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Whatever. What did you have to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Well, my cousin knows a guy who knows a guy…"-

-"uh-huh, and?"

"How's that thing goin' with you and Kimiko?" Clay asked, suddenly. Raimundo looked around, paranoid, before answering.

"Horrible. There _is_ no thing. I don't think anything will happen at all," he threw his hands up exasperated.

"Well that's just perfect, then!" Clay said, causing him to receive a disapproving look from Raimundo. "What I mean is, I kind of set you up on a blind date."

"What?" Raimundo exclaimed. "What'd you do that for? I already like someone!"

"You said so yourself, Rai, nothin's happenin'. Just try this, maybe you'll even like the girl. Think about it and let me know." Clay picked up his hat from the ground beside him as he stood up, and placed it on his head as he walked away.

"What's there to think about?" Raimundo called after him. "My answer's already no!"

But Clay didn't care to hear, and he didn't look back as he walked into the temple. Frustrated, Raimundo stalked after him. For some reason, he kept entertaining the thought of that blind date, but he truly was unsure of what to do.

* * *

It was dinner-time, and Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were sitting around the table, respectively. Clay was glancing at Raimundo, slyly, subtly peer-pressuring him into agreeing to the blind date. Raimundo tried his best to avoid Clay's glances while glancing at Kimiko, himself. Kimiko, flustered as can be, avoided Raimundo's glances and focused her attention on Omi, who was oblivious to everything. Dojo walked in, but immediately sensing the awkward tension, slithered back to Master Fung's room.

"I am _most_ excited for training tomorrow. My skills are improving _very _rapidly…" Omi emphasized the words "most" and "very" as he usually did in casual conversation. His self-absorption was ignored for now, for his companions had the obvious things on their minds.

_Raimundo should just meet this girl,_ Clay mused. _A blind date would be good for him. Either that or he should just go for Kimiko already; he's been bitten by the love bug more than my cousin Billy's been bitten by mosquitoes, and boy, has he had his share of mosquitoes… _

_Look at Kimiko, _a voice spoke in Raimundo's head. _She's not even looking at me, she keeps listening to Omi, whatever he's talking about. Maybe I should pay attention—Nah, it'll just get me mad again. For all I know, she likes _him_ and not me. That would be so… _

_I wish Raimundo would stop looking at me_, Kimiko thought. _He's making me so nervous. This is crazy, does he like me? Doesn't he? I wonder if I should go on that blind date. But I'm still waiting for Raimundo, to see if he'll do anything. That's it, I'm tired of waiting. If Raimundo doesn't do anything by tomorrow, I'm going to go on that blind date! Or maybe I won't, I still have to think about this..._

"…have you seen how much I've improved on my kicks? Master Fung was _most_ pleased. But I agree that my performance was _most_ impressive…"

* * *

A/N: Second chapter! Second chapter! So, how is it? Thanks to the reviewers! You guys are freakin' awesome! Thank you!

Now to you readers and reviewers, please be a doll and do that thing you do. :D


	3. The Decision Maker

Chapter Three – The Decision Maker

_Dearest Kimiko, _

_Have you decided yet? I need to get back to Shiro about that date. His friend's friend's… well, you know, they're getting anxious to know if you're willing. It's so that, you know, they could already plan a thing for their friend and for you. How exciting, right? Get back to me soon, please!-with an answer! _

_Hurry, hurry, hurry! _

_Keiko _

When Kimiko finished reading Keiko's e-mail, she immediately sighed. Today was the day; the day of reckoning, if you will. If nothing happens with Raimundo by today, she'll go on that blind date. _Today's the day, Tohomiko!_, she said to herself.

She closed her laptop and went outside. She settled herself near the waterfall and was just sitting there when Clay walked up to her.

"Hey there, Kimiko," he said, tipping his hat towards her in greeting. Kimiko replied with a hello and asked him what was up. "Well," he continued, "Rai was lookin' for you; he said he needed to ask you something."

"Really?" Kimiko exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Catching herself, she coughed a little and quickly added with less excitement, "What did he want?"

"I don't really know," Clay said with a sly grin, "but I got the feeling it was really important. Maybe you should go look for him."

"Yeah, alright, I'll try to look for him," Kimiko replied coolly. With that, Clay tipped his hat towards her once again before walking away, his sly grin becoming a knowing, unbeknownst to her.

Kimiko turned away from where Clay was walking, and started to smile giddily again. _I wonder what Rai would want to talk to me about? Maybe I won't have to go on that blind date after all… _

* * *

Clay walked up to Raimundo, who was pacing back and forth nervously in the meditation room. Obviously, meditating wasn't working for him that day. He stopped pacing when he heard someone enter the room, but started again when he realized it was Clay. 

"I told her you were looking for her, Rai," Clay said, still wearing the same grin that he had on since he left Kimiko outside.

"I'm having second thoughts about this…" Raimundo started.

"No, you can't have second thoughts," Clay said, matter-of-factly. Raimundo stopped pacing to face his friend.

"And why is that? I'll have second thoughts if I want to have second thoughts."

"Well, then, I guess I should tell my cousin to tell that guy…"

"No, no blind date. Definitely not," Raimundo said, using hand gestures and the shaking of his head to prove just how adamant he was.

"Alright then, good luck, par'ner. Kimiko's looking for you, by the way. She wants to know what you want to ask her." Clay winked and left the meditation room, leaving a distraught Raimundo, who had resumed pacing, behind him.

* * *

It had been a couple hours and Raimundo was still deciding whether he should be avoiding Kimiko, or looking for her to face her head on. Right now he was doing a little avoiding in the kitchen, where he was fixing himself up a little snack. He grabbed a box of cereal with one hand while grabbing a bowl in the other, and was pouring said cereal into said bowl which he grabbed. He started pouring in the milk when… 

"Hey, Rai, Clay said you wanted to ask me something." Kimiko appeared out of nowhere, which caught the startled Raimundo off-guard, causing him to drop the carton of milk, spilling half of its contents on the floor.

"Sorry," Kimiko said, as Raimundo started wiping the floor with a bunch of paper towels.

"It's alright," Raimundo said quietly, adding a little "thanks" when he noticed that she grabbed a few as well to help wipe up the milk-drenched floor.

"So anyways," Kimiko started, wiping the floor. "You wanted to ask me something?" Raimundo, nervous as ever, stood up to put the half-empty-or-half-full carton of milk in the fridge. He coughed a little before talking.

"Yeah, um… _cough_, I wanted to know…" Raimundo paused to quickly debate in his head, whether or not to go for it.

"Yes…?" Kimiko said, trying to lead him back to his question.

"I wanted to know if, um, you've seen the mop. This is the fifth time I spilled something but I've been using up all the paper towels." He gestured to the roll of paper towels on the counter, but realized that its diameter was still thick with towels, so he grabbed it and hid it behind his back. Kimiko simply looked at him, feeling disappointed, though her face showing obvious infuriation.

"That's it?" Kimiko asked, annoyed. "I ran all the way around the temple for _that?_" She pointed to the corner of the kitchen. "_There's_ your stupid mop!"

And with that, she stormed to her room, leaving a depressed Raimundo sitting on the floor, a bunch of milk-soaked paper towels at his side. He sighed and tried to comprehend what just happened.

"…_'I wanted to know if you've seen the mop'?_" he replayed. He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and mumbled "stupid" to himself.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was typing away furiously on her laptop. _Clackity-clack-clack!_

_Keiko, _

_I've finally decided. YES! I will go on the blind date. Give me the details for our date later. _

_The Decision Maker, _

_Kimiko_

* * *

A/N: End of chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I love all of you, seriously. Anyways, I've already PMed and or review-replied some of you asking for ideas for what should happen on the dates, and since the blind dates start next chapter, I want to ask you guys if you have any ideas. If you do, PM me & we'll talk about it. It could be with real characters, OC's, about what happens on the date, whatever. Anyways, be a doll (or not :P) and review, please :D Thanksss! 


	4. Sign Me Up

Chapter Four – Sign Me Up

Raimundo avoided Clay the rest of the day after the whole mop incident, not wanting to humiliate himself even further by retelling the events to his friend. Various scenes from that episode played in his head, haunting him and laughing at him. _'Where's the mop?'-was that the best you could come up with? Stupid mop. _

He couldn't avoid the Dragon of Earth forever, however, and soon the Dragon of Wind was forced to recount his horrid, unproductive, and not to mention embarrassing day. The end of the story left Clay crying, if not for Raimundo's failure, but for trying oh-so-hard to keep the laughter inside. Clay obviously couldn't hold it in any longer, what with his occasional snigger, so with a sneer, Raimundo said, "I know you want to laugh, so just laugh."

"Sorry, Rai, I couldn't help it. That's a stupid thing that you've done," was what Clay said after bursting out laughing and continuing his laughter for a few minutes. During his laughing fit, Raimundo just sat there, wondering if his laughter could go on any longer, and answering himself saying, _Yes, oh yes, his laughing is going to last _forever.

"Yes, I know, Clay. I know what I did was stupid. That is why I'm here right now, girlfriend-less and being laughed at by _you_, my supposed friend, instead of living the dream." After having said that, Clay burst out laughing again, receiving an irritated death stare from the one and only Mr. Pedrosa.

"Well, anyway, my offer still stands about that blind date," Clay was careful to mention the blind date somewhere in the conversation.

"Nope. Sorry, none of that for me," Raimundo said.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind…" And with that Clay walked away.

"I won't," Raimundo called after him.

_Argh… mop._

* * *

Kimiko looked into her closet with a distraught expression. She had no clue of what she wanted to wear. Sure, she had stuff she could wear on a daily basis, when they were all venturing off in search of Shen Gong Wu, but did she have anything to wear on a _date?_ Apparently not.

She finally picked out two dresses and held them up in front of her in the mirror. "Blue dress… Or green dress? Blue dress... Or green dress?" She gave each dress a turn in front of her as she debated aloud.

"Green dress," said a voice. She squealed in surprise and turned around to find Raimundo leaning against the doorway, watching her choose between the blue and the green dress.

"Rai, what are you doing? You scared me."

"Sorry, I was just passing by and heard you talking to yourself, so I figured I'd see what you were doing," he said trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Oh," Kimiko started, then with her mind drifting back to the dresses in her hand, she added, "So the green dress? Are you serious?" She turned back to the mirror and held the green dress in front of her.

"Yeah, I am." Raimundo nodded. "What's the occasion anyway?"

Kimiko started to blush a little. "Well… Actually, Keiko set me up on a blind date."

Raimundo's eyes widened a bit. "Really…"

"Yeah, I haven't seen the guy yet, but we're supposed to meet up at this restaurant."

"Well… have fun on your date," Raimundo said dully, starting to turn around.

"Thanks," Kimiko replied.

"Oh, and I changed my mind; blue dress."

Kimiko was going to inquire more about the sudden change in opinion, but the boy was already gone.

* * *

Kimiko glanced nervously at her cell phone, which showed a text message from Keiko. " Pasta Palace," it read. Looking up at the restaurant in front of her, she found that she was in fact at the Pasta Palace. She smoothed out her dress one last time, and yes she had gone with the blue dress, then she touched the red flower in her hair, making sure it was still there. That was the plan, after all: she'd wear the red flower, and she'd look for a guy in a red suit.

When she entered the restaurant, she looked around to find a sea of black suits and colorful dresses. _This should be easy, then_, she thought, reasoning that if everyone was wearing a black suit then she'd definitely find her date in the red suit. After looking around the room, she found him: a guy wearing a red suit, waving at her to come thither. He was very decent looking, cute with a mess of black hair on top of his head, and she quickened her pace, excited to meet him. She stuck out her arm.

"Hi, I'm your date, Kimi-…"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, looking down at himself. "I didn't realize I was wearing red as well. Here is your date." He stepped aside to reveal Tubbimura, already starting on his meal of fish.

"WHAT?" Kimiko exclaimed. "_He's _my date?"

"Yes, sorry again for the confusion… Oh, would you like to place an order, or should I come back in two minutes?"

"Two minutes, please." And the waiter walked away, picking up a tray that was placed on a separate table.

Kimiko sighed. She glanced across the table to see Tubbimura looking under the table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kimiko asked, loudly and with obvious irritation.

Tubbimura looked up, oblivious to his company. "You! You are one of the Xiaolin warriors, are you not? Why are you here?"

Kimiko pointed to her hair, too exasperated to talk.

"Oh… you are my date."

"Yup. Well, you better still be paying for dinner," Kimiko said, picking up her menu, and Tubbimura bent over to look under the table again.

_Keiko is _so _dead._ _Of all people, Tubbimura's my date?_

* * *

Clay found Raimundo sitting on a rock outside the temple, a pout plastered on his face. He had his head on his hands and had a far-off look in his eyes, but he could sense Clay's arrival.

"She's out on a date right now," he said without looking up.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feelin' alright?"

"Could've been better."

"So what're you gonna do?"

Raimundo lifted his head from his hands, directing his eyes at Clay's. "I was thinking about going on a blind date." Raimundo gave him his little trademark smirk. "So, sign me up."

Clay grinned back at his friend. "Alright then, par'ner."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it took forever, right? At least I got it done. Now if you all would be so kind, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks to all past reviewers! You've all guilt-tripped me to continue, despite my being lazy. X) Special thanks to **Stormy Dreamer** for giving me the idea for Kimiko's first blind date. If you have any ideas for who Raimundo or Kimiko should go on dates with and even what could happen, pleaaase feel free to share them!


End file.
